Remnants of the Past
by Misumi Aizakura
Summary: Eve Oriole is a Huntress that specializes in aincent artifacts and relics. She finds a mysterious cube she believes to be a relic but she isn't the only one interested in what it does. Ozpin assigns her a new team in order to guard her and the Relic. However a new team brings new hardships...


**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Eve and Yoki were hidden away among the plant life of the forest, they had creeped up on a some ruins rumored to be a hideout for some less than reputable people they've been tracking. They followed the density of Grimm to some ruins in the Emerald Forest and here they were at the base but no one to be seen outside, just a swarm of Grimm.

"This it?" Yoki whispered in disdain.

"This is it!" Eve voiced with certainty. "I saw someone go in there when we were scouting the area!"

"Can we raid it?" Yoki wanted to fight something. He'd been hoping to fight something to work out his frustrations caused his most recent search for the man that murdered their teammates.

"Can't we just be sneaky for once?" Eve asked. He just gave her a disgruntled look and she sighed, "Fine, I guess…" Eve didn't want the ruins to be destroyed. She knew Yoki wouldn't care. "Can you please be careful this time! I would like to investigate the ruins for both historical and investigative reasons…" She looked over at him but he was gone. "Of course he's gone!" Eve huffed. She peered at the ground ahead in the clearing to see where he was since she knew he was invisible she'd look for kicked up dirt as he'd move. She saw the faint trail heading towards the ruin entrance. She decided to wait and see if he would clear anything out of the entry way be it guards or Grimm.

Yoki peeked around the corner and saw nothing just inside but a dead end, but when they scouted the area it became abundantly clear that was the only way in or out. He groaned and drew his chain sword. Yoki released the partitions and in one quick sweep he sliced the Beowolves out front in half. He removed his invisibility and glared over at Eve, "Get over here and work your nerdy magic!" Yoki pointed into the entryway with his sword. "Either you are crazy or this is a secret door…"

"Ooh, yay!" Eve bounded past him, her long curls bouncing behind her as she did. She observed the runes on the wall carefully with a fascinated smile. She picked up her thick note book clipped to her belt and released the latch to open it. As she did so she noticed Yoki looking at her with a soft expression she's never seen on him. "You okay?" Eve asked a bit concerned and confused.

"It's nothing!" Yoki snapped out of it and switched back to his usual scowl as he looked away. "It's just…" He stopped and turned his back to her. Its nice to see you smiling again… he couldn't finish his sentence out loud. "Just hurry it up will you?! I can hear more Grimm on the way!"

"Okay, okay," she giggled. "It will take a bit, these runes are way different from the usual stuff but they look familiar so I might have some notes on them." She quickly flipped through the book careful not to knock any of the disheveled pieces of paper out of it. She finally came across one of the symbols on the wall marked as Dust. She reached into her bag on her back and grabbed a cyan colored dust crystal. She held it up to a slight indent and the Dust rune above it lit up. The door started to open slowly.

"How'd you do that?" Yoki turned when he heard it open.

"There was a lighter blue rune for Dust on the wall so I used this," she held up the Dust crystal a small piece of it now missing. "It was either this one or one of the water based ones."

"Since when do you use that light/fuel crap?" Yoki retorted unsure of why she had it.

"For moments like this!" She put the crystal back in her bag. "You never know what you might need in ruins so I make sure to have one of each type and a few extra of the ones I use." Eve grabbed the two fan-blades clipped onto her back beneath her hair. She opened both of them and pointed down the stairway that was revealed to them, "You want to go first since you wanted to raid?" He scowled bitterly as he walked past and down the stairs. "Just please don't try to wreck it much I don't have much on ruins of this time period. It's way older than anything I've seen!"

"Whatever!" Yoki growled quietly as he descended with caution. When they got to the bottom there wasn't much aside from some equipment for combat and digging and storage crates stacked to the ceiling. The place was dimly lit with Dust lamps making it possible to see there were a few blood stains on the floor leading to the next room. Yoki motioned for Eve to wait as he crept into the next room. It was dark so he was listening on high alert for movement. All he heard was the sound of blood dripping. He looked around and saw bodies of White Fang members shredded. "Looks like something went horribly wrong here…" Yoki whispered quietly as he eased up and looked over the room. Some looked to be done by Grimm and some were in a way he recognized. The state of the bodies looked exactly like how he found Rufous and Cyrus. "That bastard was here?!" Yoki growled furiously. He didn't move as rage was building up he couldn't help but raise his voice, "Eve what did the guy look like?! The one you saw enter here?!"

"Yoki! Ah!" Eve let out a choked cry for help.

"Eve?!" Yoki whipped around upon hearing struggled movement. He was filled with fear that he had her but the man that held her by the hair was a large member of the White Fang and a slight wave of relief washed over him, though now he had this guy to deal with and he had a blade to his partner's throat. "Sneaky for a big guy!" Yoki sneered bitterly. "Do yourself a favor and let the girl go!" He took a step forward.

"Don't you dare take another step!" The man tightened his grip on her and pressed the blade closer to her neck. "What did you come here to finish what he started?! You come to kill me too?! The White Fang will hear about this. Our partnership with your group is as good as over!"

"Yoki! Behind you!" Eve yelled seeing a Beowolf come up behind him about to pounce on him. Yoki didn't even flinch and he barely turned when he sliced it in half vertically.

"Did this guy wear white suit and a top hat?" Yoki grew dead serious.

"So you do know him!" He pulled Eve up higher even more ready to kill the two of them.

"I know him as the man I'm going to kill!" Yoki glared bitterly. "Might be better for you to cut your ties now if you plan on living," he tried to signal to Eve on what to do.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Eve managed to let out in her pained state.

"Eve, seriously, what are you waiting for?" Yoki glared at her knowing her Semblance wouldn't let her get cut. "He'll figure it out any second now I was trying to distract him for you."

"But my hair…" Eve whined.

"Damn it woman!" Yoki bounded closer as fast as he could. The man attempted to cut her throat but the blade just bounced off her. By the time he could process what just happened, Eve had opened her fan-blade behind her slicing off her long hair freeing herself from his grip. Yoki grabbed her as she fell forward and slashed at the big guy, knocking him back into the pile of crates and he was down for the count. "It'll grow back…Your hair is not worth you life."

"Easy for you to say!" Eve cried slumping down to the floor.

"Get up," Yoki rolled his eyes. "More Grimm are coming from within. Seems we woke them up with all the noise."

"You mean you did!" Eve pouted as she got to her feet.

"Let's clear them out so I can go after that bastard that caused this!" Yoki bolted to the next room.

"Oh no you don't!" Eve stormed after him. "You are not leaving me alone again to chase some crazy dude! Ozpin gave us a mission! If anything I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not!" Yoki hissed as he started killing off the Grimm. "He's too dangerous! Do you not see this carnage?!"

Eve paused after taking down a Beowolf and looked around. "All the more reason to not let you do it alone."

"It's my fight Eve! Leave it alone!" He snapped.

It was silent between them as they moved to the next room to make sure they clear out the rest. In the center was a pedestal on it was some sort of cube with intricate carvings on it. Eve put Tippetarius away and pulled out her scroll for better lighting. She shined it on the cube and the incandescent stone reflected the light nicely.

"Interesting," Eve grew fascinated by this odd cube. She looked around the pedestal to make sure there were no traps.

"Leave it Eve! It's just some junk they left here." Yoki growled hearing more Grimm come from the maze of rooms.

"No this is a relic! It looks different from everything here because it is special!" Eve picked it up. "The real question is what would our mystery group and the White Fang want with this?"

"Eve!" Yoki spotted a Creep pop up out of the ground next to her. Eve stumbled back and dropped her scroll. It cracked instantly. Yoki grabbed her hood and yanked her back out of reach of the Grimm.

"Ah!" Eve was stunned as she slammed into Yoki, "Not so great flashbacks to our first mission!"

"Do these ever end?!" Yoki grumbled realizing they were surrounded. Yoki threw a wide swing with his sword extended bursting with fire dust. The Grimm in its path dissipated. He retracted the blade and sliced at a Creep jumping for him. He caught a glimpse of Eve twisting around taking out a group of Beowolves that had surrounded her with her open fan-blades. She closed one and fired the partitions to extend and pierce the armor of a small Deathstalker. Yoki hid a slight smirk as he knocked back a Beowolf with a kick before slicing it in half with his sword. He looked around and didn't see anymore Grimm in the room. He listened carefully for more threats. "Sounds like there's more down that way," Yoki pointed toward one of the passageways connected to the room.

"Ugh! I want to study the ruins!" Eve complained. She stormed across the room. "And I guess you have a damn ghost to chase!"

"He's no ghost!" Yoki growled in frustration at her bitter attitude toward this. He couldn't tell her the truth about who he was. It would break her heart. Little did she know that to her it would be a ghost for her. He followed her begrudgingly.

"He wears white and is hard to find," Eve voiced bitterly. "Sounds like a ghost to me!"

"Whatever!" Yoki shrugged.


End file.
